The present invention relates to an arrangement for replaceably holding a stripper on a tool holder of the tool for chipless working, particularly a revolving tool of a revolving cutting press. The invention also relates to a tool for replacing a stripper in the above-mentioned arrangement.
Tools or tool sets in metal working machines and particularly in revolving cutting presses generally include dies, punches and strippers. In revolving cutting presses it is conventional to mount the stripper directly below the revolving disc which serves as an upper disc or to insert the stripper in a so-called stripper shoe, when the stripper is spring-biased. The arrangement in accordance with the present invention deals with the above-mentioned tool holders. In the known stripper shoes, steel plates are utilized in cooperation with respective recesses for releasable mounting of the stripper. In the known arrangements, the stripper is retained in the stripper shoe with the aid of clamping screws. For replacing the stripper it is necessary to perform considerable mounting work which requires relatively high time expenditures. Moreover, there is a danger that during operation of the machine the clamping screws can loosen because of the vibrations and the stripper will unintentionally drop from the tool.